The Armored Princess' Space Piracy
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Elsie decides to pick up Shiki from Granbell ahead of time.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Edens Zero, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **[APSP]**

 **The Armored Princess' Space Piracy**

 **[APSP]** **  
Granbell Kingdom, Planet Granbell, Sakura Cosmos, X492**

After many years since she last communicated with Ziggy the Demon King, Elsie Crimson, the notorious Armored Space Pirate, had decided to cut her losses and meet up with Ziggy's adopted grandson as soon as she could. Taking a small ship, she left her main flagship and landed on Granbell after instructing her subordinates in the armada she commanded to be ready in case the Interstellar Union Army popped in unexpectedly and unwantedly. Upon arriving at the old amusement park where Ziggy spent his last days at, Elsie was swarmed upon by the welcoming and enthusiastic robots who ran the Granbell Kingdom who were overjoyed that they finally had a new costumer after a hundred years of silence. As soon as the applause died down, however, she was quick to say. "I'm looking for Shiki, grandson of Demon King Ziggy. Do you know where I can find him?"

The atmosphere turned serious, even if practically all the robots had permanent grins on their faceplates. Quickly, a small such robot dressed like a wizard approached her. "I'm Michael, Shiki's best friend. Can I ask how you know of him?"

Elsie replied. "Let's just say that his grandfather did me a favor once, and now I intend to repay him by helping the kid get off-world." She then snickered in amusement. "I even kept Ziggy's old battleship just for him, even if I haven't taken care of it properly."

Michael nodded in understanding. "Fair enough. I'll lead you to him." As they walked, Michael explained how Ziggy was before he finally shutdown and that he asked him and the other robots to do whatever they could to get Shiki to leave Granbell to find his true destiny. With their batteries running low, however, the best idea that they could come up with is that when someone finally came to the planet with their own spaceship, they would "turn on" Shiki in order to persuade him to leave the planet. "It's the best plan we could think of, even if we don't really like it." Michael finished.

In spite of her dreaded reputation as a space pirate, Elsie couldn't help but feel bad for the Granbell robots for their predicament. While she realized that her entire armada more than likely didn't have the needed resources and time to repair all of the robots, she figured she could at least make their parting with Shiki a bit more bearable somehow. 'One thing at a time, Elsie.' She reminded herself, though. She needed to meet with Shiki first, after all.

They eventually arrived at an open clearing where Michael then called out. "Hey, Shiki! There's someone here to see you!"

It was then that a wild-looking young man literally landed in their view. The boy then quickly went to Michael to fist bump him. "Hey, Michael!" He said enthusiastically before turning to Elsie with awe. "Wow. Are you a Human woman?"

Seeing that he was about to get a bit handsy, Elsie glared at him with menace. "Touch me in a way I don't like, and I'll hurt you badly."

Getting the hint, Shiki pulled his hands back awkwardly. "Sorry. I don't really know what other Humans like and don't like."

Relaxed, Elsie then said. "It's fine. Your inexperience is understandable. Anyway, I'm Elsie Crimson. Your grandfather asked me to help you out when he was still functioning and here I am."

Shiki smiled broadly. "You were friends with my grandpa? Then you and I must be friends, too!"

A little put off by Shiki's cheer, Elsie soon smiled and grabbed hold of his outstretched hand for a shake. "First things first, kid, we have much to discuss.

 **[APSP]**

 **While I do have a much longer idea of how Elsie meeting Shiki first and then recruiting him to her space pirate armada would look like, consider this a platonic taste for now. After all, it would be too sudden if someone like Elsie, Labilia, or even Rebecca to romance Shiki when he's just getting adjusted to meeting living people, especially in a one-shot.**


End file.
